


Simple Pleasures

by my inner glow (misha_anon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, First Kiss, Inexperienced Castiel, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/my%20inner%20glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Castiel finally figures out he's attracted to Dean and decides to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/74004.html?thread=26129684#t26129684) Are first kisses a fetish? I think they may be mine.

It was easy to ignore at first. It seemed accidental when Dean brushed against him, a product of close quarters. Shoulder to shoulder here, fingertips across the small of his back there. Then he caught Dean staring when he thought Castiel wouldn't see. Again and again until it became a thrilling secret game he played with Dean. It was weeks before Castiel started to think maybe all the touching wasn't a constant string of accidents after all. It's taken weeks more for him to find the courage to act on it.

This must be what arousal feels like, Castiel decides, this pain that isn't exactly pain in the pit of his stomach and the fluttering beat of bee's wings in the center of his chest. Dean is fresh out of the shower, wet haired and wearing only a damp t-shirt and shorts. Castiel sits on the edge of Dean's bed, suddenly feeling overdressed and self-conscious as he stares at bare legs. He sees people on the street in shorts all the time, but somehow Dean's legs are different. Forbidden.

Castiel feels the rush of blood to his groin, alarming in its intensity and he shifts to cover his lap with his coat as he turns sideways, jumps at the unexpected jolt he feels when his hand brushes his growing bulge. Dean is busy toweling off his hair, oblivious. Castiel is equally relieved and anxious that he hasn't been noticed. He tries not to watch the shift of Dean's muscles under his t-shirt or the small, brief flashes of skin when the t-shirt rides up, but he can't help himself.

His cock is hard now and his breath is coming funny and ragged and the last time his head felt like this, he passed out. When a little choked sound pushes past Castiel's defenses, Dean finally looks up. His eyes widen as he looks Castiel up and down, a dragging gaze that's almost physical. Finally, he settles that gaze on Castiel's half-parted lips and licks his own. The light-headedness Castiel thought would pass, doesn't. It gets worse with every labored breath as Dean tosses the towel onto Sam's bed and heads straight for him. He's suddenly extremely glad Sam volunteered for stakeout duty tonight.

"You okay, Cas?"

It's raspy, gravel wrapped in velvet; and all Castiel can do is shake his head helplessly when Dean sits down facing him. He swallows hard and can't bring himself to look away when Dean's tongue flicks out over his lips again in a familiar nervous gesture. The not-quite-pain in Castiel's stomach is like fire now, warm and threading up his spine until he shivers from it. He tries to ignore the beat of his own pulse through his cock, but it's as impossible as ignoring the same rush in his ears. Dean is still staring and Castiel watches his lips move, perfect and plush and glistening with a hint of saliva.

"Anything I can do to help?"

His voice has dropped to a lower pitch, grown rougher, and Castiel can't stop himself. He lurches forward and presses his lips to Dean's. It's quick and shy and and lasts all of half a second before Castiel retreats, thrilled to his very core with his bravery. He licks his lips and studies Dean's surprised face, uncertain what to expect. What he _doesn't_  expect is for Dean to lean forward and return his kiss. Or for Dean's palm to come to rest on his jaw as those soft lips linger.

If it can be said that blood hums, that's exactly what Castiel's is doing. Like a song of grace and hallelujah through his veins, spreading the fire outward from his middle to the rest of his body. His shins tingle with the brush of Dean's leg as he leans forward further, refuses to let Dean's lips out of contact with his own. Back and forth, press and release and press again, kiss after sweet, soft kiss until Dean is as breathless as Castiel.

Dean strokes down the side of Castiel's neck, fingers curling around the base of his skull in a way that sends him surging forward again for more of these electric kisses. Dean finally pulls away, breath huffing warm over Castiel's lips as he looks into Castiel's eyes. His pupils are wide, barely a hint of green to be found and it sends another jolt to Castiel's groin until he's squirming where he sits to try to relieve the heated pressure that seems settled on his tailbone.

He reaches up, tangles his fingers in Dean's shirt to pull him closer. This time he feels the first hint of Dean's tongue, tentative against his bottom lip. Castiel gasps, jerking back at the sensation to stare at Dean again. When Dean's brow furrows and his grip loosens on the back of Castiel's neck it's almost painful, so he leans in again, knowing what to expect this time as he mirrors the tentative tease of tongue. Dean's turn to gasp ahead of a little rumbly chuckle and his fingers tighten again and all is right with the world.

Dean hums pleasure when Castiel teases again, trailing the tip of his tongue over the swell of his lower lip. And so it goes, chaste kisses and little swipes of tongue and then Dean's hands are on Castiel's lapels, thumbs hooked on his suit coat to push them both off his shoulders. His lips part under the growing insistence of Castiel's tongue and when their tongues touch, a shiver runs down Castiel's spine. Dean tastes sweet like toothpaste and a little metallic and it's better than the best cheeseburger Castiel has ever had.

He's panting against Dean's lips, exploring the contours of Dean's mouth and licking wildly when he feels hands on his, prying his fingers from the twisted t-shirt fabric and pushing them back as Dean continues the removal of his jackets. Castiel can't be bothered with such details, though. Not when the rush of his tongue sliding and twisting against Dean's is making little explosions of pleasure echo through his head. Dean's mouth is so sweet and warm and right there to be explored and really, Castiel can't think of anything better. His cock is throbbing with the deliciousness of it all and a little moan slips from his lips into Dean's mouth when he shifts and feels the sensitive head rub against the inside of his underwear.

The multitude of sensation is overwhelming and Castiel gets ahead of himself, pushes forward hard and awkward and feels the unpleasant sensation of his teeth bumping Dean's. Dean growls, his hand wrapping in Castiel's tie tighter and tighter as he turns the tables and starts to press wet kisses of his own. Castiel is thrown off as he's pulled forward, panting, into the intensity of Dean's lips and tongue. He feels a hot flush rising up the back of his neck, the heat and throbbing pain in his stomach spreading down his thighs until he's squirming again and whimpering.

He pulls away from Dean's lips as far as he can, certain he's going to burst into flames at any second. Dean's eyes are narrowed and his nostrils flare with every tight breath and the little almost inaudible sighs that end each of those breaths are like pins and needles under Castiel's skin. Dean's fist against his chest stops him when he tries to go for another kiss and Castiel shivers with frustration and anticipation of more of that taste and this feeling and sweet, sweet torture.

"Is this.. are we just gonna do this all night?" The almost controlled quiver in Dean's voice makes Castiel want nothing more than to kiss him until every hint of that control is shattered. Instead, he swallows and blinks and tries to collect his thoughts into something coherent.

" _Yes_ ," he whispers after a moment.

"Awesome," Dean murmurs, a smile lighting his eyes as he tugs on Castiel's tie, pulling him closer again. A warm breath whooshes over Castiel's lips before he's lost once more in the fire of Dean's kisses.


End file.
